


The Log and the Little Starfish That Could...

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Rayla wants to share something with Callum, something that will only be theirs.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	The Log and the Little Starfish That Could...

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this, like more than a few years into their relationship after meeting in and graduating from college.
> 
> But here is the first, fully fledged anal Rayllum one shot fic. And no, its not Rayla pounding Callum's ass with a strap-on you pervs.  
> Do note, that Nautiscarader has a paragraph anal prompt in chapter 26 of their TDP prompts.

Rayla frowned as she stared at Callum. He was lying in bed next to her, drawing. Yet, he was somehow completely ignoring her, right next him! She didn’t get all dressed up her sexiest lace, just for his nose to stay buried in the sketchbook.

“Callum!” Rayla loudly said again, startling Callum away from his drawing and making him focus on her.

“Rayla! Wha-W- you look…”

“Really sexy?”

“Yeah,” he whispered back.

Rayla smirked as she felt his green gaze rake over her, soaking in every ounce of skin she put on display, which was quite a lot. Her bra was even see-through, with most of her breasts visible, though her nipples were carefully hidden under the intricate inlaid pattern of thicker material.

She rolled on to her hands and knees and crawled towards him. Her smirk turned into a full grin as she saw the bulge in his boxers twitch, out of the corner of her eyes. While Callum’s gaze had settled on her tits as she moved closer.

His green eyes only switched back to piercing through her when she was close enough to press a hungry kiss to his lips. Once his tongue ventured to request access, she deepened the kiss without hesitation. Her hands found his head and held his face to hers, as Rayla moved to straddle Callum’s bulge.

Her clothed core resting against the tent in his boxers as she plundered his mouth. She had to repress a surprised gasp as Callum ground his bulge into her and pulled her flush against him. His hands running up her back and around to her breasts.

Callum gently palmed her breasts for a few seconds before softly squeezing them, the sensation sending pure lust down her spine, before it pooled just below her stomach. The heat between her legs was almost overbearing, as Rayla took her turn grinding onto his clothed cock. She was almost regretful of what she was going to offer her boyfriend today. Almost.

Breaking their kiss, Rayla pulled Callum’s face against her neck, and let out a moan as Callum continued to kiss her neck. She shuddered as his teeth grazed a sensitive spot, sending another pulse of arousal running through here.

“Callum,” Rayla sighed softly as she bucked into his crotch. “You know what I want today?”

“I. Can. Guess.” Callum murmured against her skin, his words broken up by kisses and playful nibbles up her neck.

“No, Callum, I want to try something new.”

“Of course, Rayla.”

“I want your cock,” Rayla began, pulling Callum away from her neck and kissing him before continuing, “in the hole you haven’t had.”

His eyes went wide as he comprehended what she was saying. She felt his bulge twitch underneath her, as his breathing hitched. “Rayla…”

“I want you to fuck my ass Callum,” Rayla said as she grinned. They both met in college, and it might seem a little juvenile, but she wanted something that was just theirs, an experience that they only shared with each other.

“No.” Callum replied.

“What?”

“I said no, Rayla.”

“Wha- Why?” Rayla asked, confused and more than little hurt by his sudden rejection. “Don’t you want to at least try anal?”

“Well of course I do…” Callum replied hurriedly before clamming up. Rayla frowned as he felt Callum’s erection disappear underneath her

Rayla got off Callum and rolled back to her side of the bed. “Just not with me,” Rayla finished sourly.

“No! That’s not it in the slightest!” Callum protested as he turned to look at her.

“Sure,” Rayla as she rolled over. To make matters worse, she was still aroused, despite her spoiled mood and the sting of her boyfriend’s rejection

“Rayla,” Callum sighed.

Callum stared at Rayla’s back before he rolled close to her and pulled her to his chest. She didn’t fight back, or shy away from his touch, which was a good sign. The sniffling, however, was the furthest thing from one.

“Rayla, I- I’m sorry. That came out wrong. I love you, and I-I…” Callum licked his lips before continuing nervously. “I’ve just read that anal can hurt, and I-I don’t want to hurt you. Rayla, I love you.”

He held his breath as Rayla turned around in his arms. Wet trails shined from her eyes, trailing over the bridge of her nose and the top of her right check. Her eyes wide in surprise and her mouth slightly open. “What?” 

“You heard me, Rayla,” Callum replied, pressing his lips to hers. “I love you.”

“Callum,” Rayla softly replied, “I have been preparing for this. I want to try it.”

“I can’t bear the thought of hurting you, Rayla, just for a fleeting sexual release.”

“You won’t be, Callum! I’ve been preparing for this! Only clear broths and fiber rich foods, and I currently have a toy in my ass! I even got us a special lube!”

“Still, tho-”

“Callum,” Rayla interrupted him, “With the right preparation, it won’t hurt any more than when you grab me by the horns, fuck me from behind, and spank my ass till sitting hurts.”

“But you enjoy that.” Callum protested.

“And what makes you think I won’t enjoy this?”

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just worried.”

“I’ll tell you what, let’s make a deal.” Rayla bargained with a kiss, “We try it, with total communication. If you are right, if it hurts too much; you get to say, ‘I told you so’, and I’ll also suck your cock tomorrow on command, swallowing whatever you give me.”

But if I’m right, you’ll be eating me out tomorrow, as much I want. Plus, I get to call all the shots in bed for the next week.”

Callum smiled as he felt his blood flood back into his cock, as he listened to her deal. Truthfully, he would have done it even without any sort of bargain or bet. He loved her, and she wanted to experience something new with him. It was touching, and he would do anything to see the smile on her face, or to hear her enchanting laugh.

“I don’t need a bargain or deal, Rayla,” Callum murmured. “You did the preparation and want to try it. That’s enough for me- Hmph!”

He had barely finished speaking before Rayla’s lips crashed into his, her tongue slipping into his mouth with practiced ease. His hands found themselves on her upper and lower back as he crushed her body to his. A small groan escaped his lips as one of her hands plunged past the waistband of his boxers and wrapped itself around his rapidly hardening cock.

Callum rolled them over, pulling her on top of him. But Rayla never missed a beat, slowly jacking his cock. She separated her lips from Callum’s to gasp for breath, the way he could steal her breath, the way the look of desire in his green eyes had a direct line to her loins… That he could get her so hot and bothered with a simple glance, it wouldn’t have been fair. If she hadn’t known that she had the same effect on him.

Rayla grinned at her boyfriend as she slid back, even while he removed his white t-shirt and tossed it to the floor. Slowly moving backwards until her other hand could grab the waistband of his boxers. Releasing his cock, both of Rayla’s hands tugged at his waistband, with a small amount of cooperation, she had his boxers off in a flash. Giggling when she heard his dick fly upwards and smack into his lightly muscled abdomen.

Sinking onto her belly between his legs, she briefly admired the light definition to his abs and chest. Callum had never been one to enjoy the gym, and he still didn’t. But the once a week visits with her were starting to make themselves apparent.

Rayla reluctantly tore her gaze from the beginnings of his musculature and focused on the rock-hard cock laying in front of her. Moving up, she faced his tool and stuck her tongue out. Dragging her tongue up the length of the massive rod until she reached the head, drawing a hiss of pleasure from Callum. Circling her fingers around the root of his dick, Rayla began her journey back down his length. Lifting his cock in pace with her descent, so that the underside of her tongue never broke contact with the organ.

Rayla repeated the journey back to his tip as she reached his base, this time pausing at the tip. Meeting Callum’s gaze, Rayla curled the corners of her mouth into a smile as she smacked his cock onto her outstretched tongue a few times. His eyes were warm, and pleasant, yet desperate for what she was teasing him with.

Satisfied with the buildup, Rayla kissed his tip a few times, each kiss lingering a little longer than the last. Rayla maintained eye contact as she took a deep breath and wrapped her lips around his cock head. A single swirl around it with her tongue was all it took for him to reward her with a spurt of pre-cum.

 _Slightly salty, and a hint of sweetness, but Callum, through and through,_ Rayla thought, before sliding him deeper into her mouth. She hadn’t told him this, but she actually loved the way he tasted. It drove her crazy.

Rayla pulled back up once his tip had reached towards her throat, thinking, _I have to save some tricks for our Winter Solstice celebrations._ She sucked hard on his shaft as she rose, until the flared ridge of his tip made contact with her lips.

Rayla contented herself to suck on his rock candy for nearly a minute before she pulled off. Enjoying the exclamations of pleasure escaping from Callum’s lips and the look of pure lust and excitement contained in his eyes each time she met them.

“Your nightstand, condom and lube,” Rayla commanded with a grin, before adding, “get the vibrator, too.”

Callum rushed to Rayla’s orders, as she rolled away slightly, and removed every but her stockings and garter belt. He quickly fished out and donned the condom before withdrawing the bottle of lube and the vibrator. Rayla snatched the lube from him and pulled him into a kneeling position before squirting out a copious amount of lube into her hand and grasping his dick.

He sucked in a breath as the cold liquid surprised him, and Rayla made sure to vigorously coat him before taking the vibrator and making a show of inserting it into herself. Making eye contact and moaning. It was clear what she wanted to be putting in herself, and what he wanted to be putting in her.

“Wait…” Rayla’s voice broke Callum’s focus.

“Huh, what?”

“The remote, Callum, where’s the remote?”

“Oh, give me a second,” Callum said as he turned to the side and leaned down to move things around in the drawer for a second before finding the small rectangle and handing it to Rayla, “Here.”

“Good,” Rayla purred as she laid down on the bed, giving him a spectacular view of her perfect ass, and the literal shining gem between her cheeks. Her hands pulled her cheeks apart before she spoke next, “Now pull it out, gently.”

Callum grasped the green gem and gently pulled. The toy came out with a little insistent pressure, leaving her hole slightly open. Callum swallowed, not quite fully believing that this was real and not a dream.

Reaching to the side, Callum grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some into a hand and coating a digit. Gently, he placed the slickened digit at her backdoor and softly pushed it in to just below the knuckle, before swirling it around, doing his best to spread it around, getting a grunt from Rayla.

“Oh fuck! That’s still kind of cold!”

“S-S-sorry. I- I can stop?” Callum offered as he froze.

“No, Callum, I want you to fuck my ass, the cold is just a little shocking, that’s it. Just keep going until I say otherwise.”

Soon enough, his middle finger joined his index in spreading the lube around. Callum was still a little unsure when Rayla spoke up next. “Okay, Callum, let's try your cock, now. Just the tip though!”

“O-Okay Rayla.” Callum replied as he straddled her legs and leaned forward, doing his best to direct his lubed cock to her rosebud. Reaching it, he gently prodded the entrance with a weak thrust before altering his angle slightly. Her ass was still plenty tight, Callum concluded as her tight hole finally accepted the tip of his cock. Underneath him, Rayla swore as her hips bucked into the bed.

Callum held his position for a few seconds until he heard his girlfriend underneath him reassure him that she was ready for more.

“Okay, give me a little more Callum.”

Callum sank a little bit deeper before stopping.

“Callum, keep going until I say stop, okay?”

“Alright Rayla.” Callum replied, before inching forward. As more of his cock entered her ass, he could feel the tight confines already tempting him. There may have been no muscles to massage or milk his cock, but her ass hugged his cock, squeezing it in all the right ways.

“Okay,” Rayla huffed, causing Callum to cease movement, “right there.”

Callum braced himself on his hands and knees as he prepared for a longer wait. Craning his head down he kissed Rayla’s shoulder and whispered in her ear, “How are you doing?”

“I’m alright, Callum. Long as we go slow, I’ll take every, single, inch, of your cock. And then, soon, you’ll be fucking my ass.”

Rayla flipped her head over and kissed him. Callum responded in kind as they languidly explored each other with their tongues. He kept the slow and lazy make out session until Rayla paused.

“Okay, I’m ready for a bit more.”

“Alright, Rayla,” Callum back before sinking his down further.

“Ngh, there!” Rayla whined, as Callum stopped.

“How much is in Callum?” she asked.

Callum tilted his chin to his chest as he glanced down, seeing about half of his cock still out. _Rayla is not going to like this_.

“Umm, about half?”

“ _HALF!?!?!”_ Rayla growled angrily, “Callum, why can’t you be smaller!”

“Okay,” Rayla said as she took a deep breath, “Callum, you are going to just shove the whole thing in on three, got it?”

“Rayla, I-”

“One.”

“Ray-”

“Three!”

“Rayla, you skipped twooo- oh, fuck!” Callum exclaimed as Rayla pushed her ass towards his hips with a grunt, taking over half of the remaining length.

“Oh, fuck is right, Callum!” Rayla panted. “I thought you felt big in my cunt. It feels like a fucking log!”

“I’m sorry, Rayla, I’ll-”

“Don’t you fucking dare! I want this log buried in my ass, up to the balls!” Rayla growled as he moved to pull out.

“Rayla, are you sure?”

Rayla answered by bucking her hips closer to his, taking more of his cock into her ass.

“YES!” Rayla cried out, “Just get to fucking my back door already.

Callum grinned and nipped her ear at her outburst, before pushing himself up onto his hands. Easing his hips back and up, he began to withdraw his cock. He was less than halfway out, before slowly sinking back in the depths of her colon.

“Rayla,” Callum moaned, he began withdrawing his cock again. “Your ass is so tight.”

“It better be,” Rayla replied, “because it is entirely yours, just like my pussy.”

Callum slowly sped up as Rayla got used to the depths his cock was reaching. Her own moans and grunts egging him on, and she gradually began meeting his thrusts. Even though he was fucking her into the bed, her hips were still able to meet his as their rhythm increased.

Getting back down on his forearms, Callum kissed Rayla’s cheek. Her lips were on his within a second of leaving her cheek. “I love you, Callum.”

“I know,” he whispered back before resuming the kiss. His tempo reaching the fastest he felt comfortable going, jostling Rayla across every time his hips smacked into her ass. But the air wasn’t just filled with their grunts and moans or the smack of colliding skin. A low buzz from the vibrator seemed echo in Callum’s ears, even as he felt the toy vibrate through her walls, providing his cock with extra stimulation.

Rayla wasn’t quite sure how long they had fucked after her back had arched, and her orgasm hit her in full force. The vibration from the toy, Callum’s cock in her ass, and him having said “I love you”; it had overwhelmed her.

She knew that it couldn’t have long, since Callum fucked her ass through the whole thing. _But now it’s his turn, or about to be_ , Rayla thought with a smile Callum huffed above her. His heavy pants and grunting sent shivers down her spine as his breath hit the sweat on her back. He was thrusting into her, burying his cock up to the root each thrust.

But Rayla could feel him above her, the fingers intertwined with hand, and the rigidity of his body, he was close. He’d cum soon, then the magic would be over, at least for a little while. Then would come the cleanup, and that included the joint shower, which she was looking forward to, if she was being honest.

Moaning, she felt Callum hilt himself in her with a particularly savage thrust and a loud groan. She quickly clicked off the vibrator, she wanted to feel him, to feel his cock twitch as he came. As the buzz of the vibrator in her pussy faded, she was not disappointed as his cock swelled and pulsed in her ass.

She gasped, as a hot, warm sensation filled her. She couldn’t deny that even though it meant the condom broke, it still turned her on. One last spurt shot off inside her before Callum pulled himself out and rolled over, out of her sight.

“Um, Rayla?”

“Yeah?”

“I think the condom broke.”

Turning her head to look at him, Rayla smiled. “It did indeed. Go start a shower, lover boy.”

Callum gingerly removed the broken condom from his still softening cock and threw it in the trash. He carefully washed his hands before checking the water running from the tub’s faucet. Making a small adjustment, Callum decided that the temperature was optimum.

“Rayla, shower ready!” Callum called through the door and into the bedroom before setting the water to the shower head and stepping into the shower. He had been in for twenty seconds before he felt hands wrap around his chest. Lips quickly found his shoulder.

“Hey stud,” Rayla purred into his ear.

“That was wonderful, Rayla.”

“It was, wasn’t it? Different, but not unenjoyable.” Rayla affirmed as one of her hands somehow procured a bar of soap and her nipples pressed into his back. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Callum hummed appreciatively as she soaped his front, taking her time. Before she turned around and left him have his turn to soapy hands up and down her body. Callum took his time, soaping her shoulders before spending several minutes on Rayla’s tits. Drawing a few moans out of her while he massaged her breasts. His hands eventually journeyed south, before teasing the small patch of curly hair that she maintained.

Rayla responded by flipping around in his arms and taking the soap. She smirked at him as she lathered her hands. Once she was satisfied with the soapy lather, she leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips before she maneuvered him between the shower and her.

Callum sucked in a breath, as she sank to her knees in front of him. His cock twitched with her breath and twitched a second when her soapy hands went to work on his groin. One hand worked his groin while the other soaped his cock.

He groaned as she worked and lathered his crotch for nearly a minute, his cock rapidly growing until it tried to tower over Rayla. He gave her a pleading look as her hands left his dick and sack and she stood up.

“Why don’t you finish washing that,” Rayla teased, before she bent over and braced her hands on the opposite side, “Then maybe you can finish destroying me.”

“Destroying you?” Callum asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Casting a glance over her shoulder and meeting his green gaze, Rayla giggled and licked her lips, “Since I already let you destroy my ass today, I figured, why not go for a hat trick?”

Callum stepped forward and quickly sank himself as deep into her as he could go before inquiring, “A hat trick?”

“If you start working on ravaging my pussy, I’ll start thinking about how to blow you later. And I might even swallow.”

Callum grinned as he began fucking Rayla, steadily increasing the speed of his thrusts. He had a feeling that today was going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that either stoked your interest, or sated you for today. Still have more smut to come!  
> Until tomorrow, take care!


End file.
